AceStriker19
is the 19th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Ryoma is still jealous over Rinsho after taking his place as the captain and unintentionally slaps Miyuki, much for everyone's anger. However, after long chase, Miyuki apologize to Ryoma and assures him that they are still in love no matter what he had done in the last time. During World Cup opening ceremony, the Four Horsemen absorbs all national teams' Mokushenergies to take over the world. Together, them, along with Silver Striker, take on Kataktis' army of Catastrophe, but Silver Striker is knock it out, revealed to be Rinsho himself. Synopsis Ryoma secludes himself in Moscow street to take his duty as Red Striker for himself, believing Miyuki has ditched him in favor of Rinsho, who continues to reject Miyuki's offer of joining the Gosei Bakuhatsu team due to his hatred towards Ryoma. Miyuki and the others tries to bring Ryoma back to the team before the opening ceremony, but Ryoma is still jealous toward Rinsho, thinking he stolen Miyuki's heart. Miyuki begging Ryoma for returns because coach Tokuyama giving him a chance, and, unintentionally, Ryoma slaps Miyuki across her face, much for everyone's anger. Upon realized what have he done, Ryoma run away, but Miyuki using Ninja form-change to chase after Ryoma while Rinsho is scolded by his friends for forbidden him from the team. After a long, crazy chase, Miyuki apologizes to Ryoma, reminding him of their strong friendship and assuring him that Hamon FC's victory over Seien Gamma wasn't his fault. So, the Gosei Bakuhatsu team welcomes Ryoma and heads back to the stadium to participate in the World Cup Opening Ceremony. Just then, the Four Horsemen appears in Moscow and creates dozen of Testament and Catastrophe army at once, prompting the AceStrikers to go into battle against them. Despite the overwhelming numbers, Kataktis summons the Royal Haisha monster Limbo to knock the AceStrikers out. But Silver Striker put faith in their friendship with Ryoma and rescue them by overcome their opponents, though this leads Miyuki to become concerned about Rinsho fighting Limbo by himself. As Limbo is on verge to defeat, Kataktis overpowered Silver Striker and kidnapped Miyuki to escape. Ryoma goes after Four Horsemen by himself but falls into his trap, winding up in a 'Apocalypse Territory' for the Planet Gloria's dead soldiers. Meanwhile, Silver Striker loses his power, reverted back to what he revealed to be Rinsho himself, much for Hawk's worries after he learned that Gear is still alive. Back to Apocalypse Territory, Miyuki freed herself from Kataktis and joined by Ryoma's side. Kataktis revealed to them that he found red Garou Shard for his own scheme, intends to awaken Overlord once he obtained Chalice of Glory, the Super Electron Saints....and Miyuki's virgin. Major Events *Silver Striker joins the team into the fight, but knocked out by Kataktis, revealing his true identity as Rinsho. *Miyuki cheers Ryoma up, allowing him to rejoins Gosei Bakunetsu team. *The FIFA World Cup is started. *Four Horsemen summons the hordes of Testament and Catastrophe army together for the first time. *The AceStrikers performs team attack Striker Shooting Pummel. *Kataktis kidnaps Merry Striker to lures Red Striker to the Apocalypse Territory, revealing his plan to awaken Overlord through Chalice of Glory, Super Electron Saints and Miyuki's virgin sacrifice. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Peina *Thanaz *Polemos *Captain Kataktis *Haisha Monster: Limbo Secondary Characters *Ikki Natsume *Daigo Natsume *Yataro Domon *Hiroaki Tokashiki *Masaki Kasei *Shintaro Yuuki *Leo Shishikura *Eiichiro Tokuyama Trivia *This episode celebrates the FIFA 2018 World Cup. *The AceStrikers switch into their summer clothes. *No second round of mecha robot battle during this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime